hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood
Blood is the food of choice for vampires found on the HBO original series True Blood. A red liquid that circulates in the arteries and veins of humans and other vertebrate animals, carrying oxygen to, and carbon dioxide from, the tissues of the body, Blood is the main source of transportation within the body as it flows throughout, being pumped forward by the heart. The properties of Blood differ between species but its composition remains roughly the same. Types of Blood Human blood For vampires, human blood is what fuels them. Vampires who don't drink Blood on a regular basis, will start to experience the Bleeds. They will start bleeding from the nose and the eyes, which will only stop if the vampire consumes blood or a suitable replacement like Tru Blood. According to Vampires, virgin and baby blood are the best tasting kinds of blood. Nigel Beckford was a Vampire who used to work in the nursery and was sent to jail for killing babies and drinking their blood. Human blood comes in different types. These types are: A-, A+, B-, B+, AB-, AB+, O- and O+. Vampire blood V-Enhancement can occur in humans, but also in supernaturals like Werewolves. It's effects are trigered after the individual has consumed vampire blood. In humans, general features include greater strength, speed, senses, endurance and libido. The effects last until the blood is disposed of by the users system, which can take between a few hours or several days (depending on the amount consumed). Werewolves are extremely strong when enhanced by V. In this state, they can even be a challenge for average vampires. Halflings and Fae are also affected by V. It seems however, that it weakens their natural powers instead of enhancing them(as seen with Niall). This could be because of the natures of both powers being polar opposites. Faerie blood after consuming Faerie blood]] Faerie blood smells and tastes extremely appealing to vampires and is sometimes even described as 'catnip for vampires'. Faerie blood will also cause the vampire to act in a different way. The state can be compared to humans acting drunk or high. Besides the irresistible taste, vampires can benefit from the consumption of faerie blood. It counteracts their weakness to sunlight, allowing them to walk outside during daytime. The duration of the effects depend on the amount of blood drank and the pureness (Blood of a full faerie will hold it's effects longer than that of a halfling). Faerie-vampire blood The blood of a Faerie-vampire possesses exactly the same properties as that of a Faerie and will have the same effect. The only exception is that the acquired resistance to sunlight is semi-permanent. It will not wear of over time and will only disappear upon the death of the original source. Lilith's blood A small amount of the blood of Lilith can cause a vampire to go in a drunken or high state similar to drinking Faerie blood. The drinker may also experience visions of Lilith or other deceased individuals while in this state. After Bill Compton drank all the blood of Lilith, he melted into a puddle of blood. Unlike the True Death however, there were no organs or other body parts left behind. He remained in this state only for a few moments before reforming. From that moment on he possessed all of Lilith's original power including hemokenisis, stake-risistence and command over her progeny Warlow. Tru Blood Tru Blood was developed by the Japanese-based Yakonomo Corporation as a synthetic replacement for regular blood. It turned out to be beneficial for the world's vampire population, making them somewhat independent from humans as a food source. Like regular human blood it comes in different types. Trivia * Since most of the portrayed blood types where only consumed by vampires, it is not known if other supernaturals or humans would experience similar effects from them. * Hido Takahashi was unable to synthesize Faerie blood like he did human blood. Because of it's cellular structure, it would decompose within twenty seconds outside of it's host. * Like with Faerie blood, Hido Takahashi was also unable to synthesize Faerie-vampire blood. Category:Definition Category:Object Category:Vampires